


Chaos

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Ant and Bad being villains, BadBoyHalo being a baddie, Gen, I saw this on the steam and went: omfg what, enjoy?, i have no idea what else to say, improvising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad and Ant have a conversation.———If you’ve seen Bads stream then basically, this is it, except it’s just a short version of it. Bad villain arc? Like W-
Relationships: BadBoyHalo | Antfrost, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Chaos

“We both know we don’t agree with either Pogtopia and Manburgs ways.”

Bad flicked his tail, laying against the tree behind him. He fiddled with the grass beside him, looking up with furrowed brows. “And.. Apparently one person who’s a spy.”  
Ant frowned, his ears folded against his head. He nodded, his mouth forming a thin line. “Yea-“

“Here’s the benefit, Ant.” Bad said, leaning in. “The benefit is, at the end of the day, we can just side with whoever we want!” A small smirk twitched on Bads lips. He leaned back against the tree. “That’s true,” Ant hummed, biting the inside of his cheek. “And we can fan the flames of war.” Bad added.

Ant looked away. He watched a bee buzz around a flower in interest. “I.. I think it’s in our best interest to keep conflict between Pogtopia and Schlatt..” He said, flicking an ear.  
A small grin came to Bads face. “I- wholeheartedly agree.” He said, clasping his hands together. “So I think perhaps we should join Schlatt’s side.”

Bad chuckled slightly, pulling his hand away from the grass beside him. He pulled himself up with both hands to sit against the tree, his back leaning onto it. “Whatever side we think is losing, right?” Bad cocked a brow. “We just join in and help that side.”

Ant stared at him intently. “Uh huh.”

“And then, we just keep the conflict going!” Bad grinned. “It’s great!” A small chuckle came from Ant, who also had a small grin. “Let- Let the space between the Badlands, ya know, be total chaos. That’s got nothing ta do with us!” Bad said, holding a hand up.

Ant nodded violently in agreement, ears perking. “Exactly!” 

Bad held up two hands. “Manburg?—“ —He looked to his left, and then to his right, “—Pogtopia? Who cares!?” 

Ant furrowed his brows, a serious glint in his eyes. “It has to be this way. Schlatt isn’t the greatest person in the world, but.. It had to be done.”  
An unsettling grin came to Bads face, his hands entangled with each other, gripping each other tightly. “Exactly.” He said.

Ant sighed. “We gotta be careful though, because, if we keep going to each side they’ll see our game.” Bad nodded calmly. “Yeah, yeah.” He replied. 

“Like, if we keep going to each side, we’ll be found out. We can’t have that, so-“ Bad leaned forward, grinning. “I get you.” He said. “So, we’ll have to figure something out.”  
Ant nodded again. “Mhm.” He cleared his throat, looking away. “That’s the plan?”

Bad laughed slightly, standing up. “That’s the plan.” He confirmed. He then put his hands behind his back smiling. “So, wanna go mining?”


End file.
